Liburan Nista
by Sayuri Dei-chan
Summary: Akatsuki memutuskan untuk liburan. Namun naas, liburan yang harusnya menyenangkan malah jadi malapetaka! Garing bin gaje! Untuk merayakan kedatangan kompu-chan XD Gomenna kalo masih ada typo. Oneshot.


**Liburan Nista**

**Naruto©Masashi Kissingmolto *plak!* eh, Masashi Kishimoto**

**Liburan Nista©Dei-chan**

**Fic ini saya buat untuk merayakan kedatangan kompu-chan ke rumah saya *berlinang air mata*.**

**Warning: OOC, lebay, abal, gaje, jayus, garing, bahasa campur aduk, mengandung unsure yang tidak boleh dilihat bocah.**

**Dun like? Dun read!**

**Happy RnR**

**-**

**-**

Terlihat seonggok para makhluk gaje di dalam sebuah gua. Mereka terlihat sekarat.

"Booseeen…" keluh seorang pemuda tapi tua.

"Panas pula, un," pria setengah wanita menyahut.

"Dan, pinjem kipasnya dong…" pinta sebuah boneka pada pemuda ubanan.

Semua pasti tahu, bahwa mereka adalah Akatsuki.

"Ogah ah! Ini aja gua susah nyarinya!" tolak si pemuda ubanan, Hidan.

"Emang lu nemu kipas itu di mana, un?" tanya si banci blonde, Deidara.

"Di kamarnya Sasori," jawabnya tanpa dosa.

"Berarti itu punya gua!" si boneka, Sasori, langsung merebut kipas buluk dari tangan Hidan.

Tiba-tiba seekor hiu darat datang, Kisame namanya. Kisame membawa seember air. Ditentengnya ember itu dengan muka kayak ikan kehabisan napas.

"Aaah…" Kisame langsung selonjoran di pojokan.

"Ngapa lu, Kis?" tanya Hidan penasaran.

"Gua kayaknya dehidara nih…" sahut si hiu.

"Dehidrasi kali, un!" protes si blonde.

"Yasud ah, panas-panas gini masih punya tenaga aja buat berantem," kata Sasori yang lagi asik kipasan.

"Protes ke Leader-sama yuk," usul Itachi yang sedari tadi diam.

"Protes apaan, Chi?" tanya Kisame.

"Masa' anak buahnya dibiarin sekarat kayak gini? Minta liburan yuk, gua capek begini terus," jawab Itachi dengan nuansa pundung di atas kepalanya.

"Yuk!! Eh, tapi… kalaupun si ketua bokep itu setuju, belum tentu kan, si bendahara sinting itu mau bayarin?" kata Hidan.

"Un… ancem aja! Bilangin ke kakek rentenir itu kalo koper duitnya bakal gua ledakin kalo dia gak mau bayarin, un!" sahut Deidara dengan semangat masa muda yang membara.

"Boleh tuh! Tumben lu pinter, Dei!" Sasori langsung bangkit.

"Yuk capcus!!" Kisame langsung berdiri dengan semangat.

-

-

"Leader-samaaaaa!!!" panggil 5 sekawan tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Pein keluar dengan muka mesum, eh, masam, keringat bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya, entah kesambet apa, tumbenan nih leader bokep kagak pake atasan alias telanjang dada ngikutin style si Hidan.

Otak mesum para Akatsuki bekerja.

"Le-leader-sama? Jangan-jangan…" kata Kisame dengan gaya (sok)imut.

"Apa yang Leader-sama lakukan pada Konan?" Itachi pasang muka horror.

"Jangan bilang kau habis…" Sasori tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Habis…" tenggorokan Deidara tercekat.

"Heh! Pikirannya yak! Gua abis benerin AC *sejak kapan Aktsuki punya AC?*! Habis panas banget, makanya gua buka atasan!" Pein langsung menepis prasangka buruk rated M mereka.

"Ah, Leader-sama, kami mau protes!" ujar Itachi.

"Protes apaan? Makan udah siap sedia tiga kali sehari, kamar mandi baru direnovasi, kamar udah diperluas, tipi juga ada, kompu lengkap dengan internet juga ada…" sahut Pei santai.

"Tapi itu semua gak bisa dipakai, Leader-sama," kata Sasori, "Kakuzu belom bayar listriknyah!"

"Pantes aja ACnya dari tadi kagag nyala," Pein cuma bias geleng-geleng denger kelakuan si rentenir bangkotan itu.

"Makanya! Ayo kita jalan-jalan aja!" Kisame merajuk.

"Iye, gua sih setuju, tapi si –"

"Saya setuju!"

"Eeh?!"

"Ka-kakuzu?" Itachi tak percaya apa yang didengar dan dilihatnya. Si bendahara terpelit gitu loh, bisa setuju dengan keputusan menghambur-hamburkan uang?!

"Lama-lama… saya juga bosan kalo disuruh begini terus. Cari kerjaan jadi susah! Ngelamar dimana-mana kagak diterima. Stress diriku!" kata Kakuzu.

"Jelas ga diterima lah, mana ada orang mau nerima karyawan kayak dia, un? Udah muka serem, koruptor pula, un!" bisik Deidara pada danna-nya. Yang dibisikin ngangguk-ngangguk mantep ampe kejedot tembok, pendaharahan parah, harus di bawa ke ruang UGD, dengan biaya yang sangat mahal sehingga Kakuzu tak mau membayar, akhirnya tamatlah riwayat Akasuna no Sasori dengan tidak elitnya di dalam mobil ambulans *author langsung diserang pasir hitam*. Ehm, maksudnya Sasori langsung ngangguk-ngangguk menyetujuinya.

"Gua denger itu Deidara…" Kakuzu nengok dengan selow mosien dan efek petir menggelegar di atas kepalanya.

"Hiiiii, un!!!"

-

-

"Hoooaaahm!!!" sebuah makhluk berkepala lollipop jeruk, lagi asik ngulet abis bangun tidur.

"Loh, Deidara-senpai mau kemana? Kok beres-beres baju gitu? Mau kabur ya?" tanyanya dengan suara cempreng.

"Kagak, tumbenan si rentenir itu lagi baik sama kita, un. Dia setuju mau jalan-jalan, un," jawab Deidara.

"Asikk!! Liburan!!" si lollipop langsung nari-nari gaje.

-

-

"Konan-chan, kopermu banyak amat? Apa kamu kuat bawanya?" tanya Pein yang ngeliat tumpukan koper milik Konan. Dia menelan ludah, merasa dapat pertanda buruk.

"Siapa bilang aku yang bawa? Kamulah yang bakal bawa ini semua," sahut Konan santai.

'Sudah kuduga!' batin Pein.

-

-

"Pada mau kemana sih?"

"Hii!! Setan!!!" Kisame langsung lompat bangku.

"Et dah, ini gua Zetsu! Zetsu!" kata Zetsu putih.

"Laginya lu nongol dari tanah tiba-tiba, jantungku kan lemaaah…" kata Kisame lebay.

"Yee, maap!"

"Ehm, kita mau diajak jalan-jalan nih! Liburan, liburan!"

"Eh? Arep neng ngendi?" tanya Zetsu item dengan logat Jawa.

"Mbuh, Kakuzu seng tahu! Eh, gua kok ikut-ikutan?" kata Kisame dengan medoknya.

"Yaude. Item! Nyok kite beres-beres!" kata Zetsu putih.

"Loh? Kok yang satu bahasa Jawa yang satunya lagi Betawi?" tanya Kisame.

"Tadi, kite makan orang. Ternyate die ntu turunan Betawi ame Jawa!" jawab Zetsu putih lalu masuk lagi ke dalam tanah. Si hiu cuma bisa bergidik ngeri.

-

-

"Yosh! Udah kumpul semua kan?" tanya Pein sambil mengabsen.

"Tobi anak baek hadir!" sahut si kepala lollipop itu.

"Kemon, lets go!" kata Kakuzu memimpin perjalanan.

"Yang jadi leader gua apa dia sih?" gerutu Pein.

"Oi, Kakuz!" panggil Hidan.

"Ngape?"

"Kita naek apaan?"

"Jalan kaki lah! Hemat gitu loh!"

Akatsuki minus Kakuzu swt.

Mereka pun akhirnya berjalan dengan terseok-seok. Tujuan mereka adalah Konoha. Tapi, Deidara memutuskan naik burung lempungnya, Zetsu bisa langsung menyerap -?- ke dalam tanah, Tobi yang sejatinya adalah Madara langsung pergi ke Konoha dengan jurus menghilang-yang-author-ga-tau-namanya, Sasori nebeng burung lempung Deidara, Konan terbang dengan kertasnya, Itachi pergi dengan menggunakan saringan tehnya, eh, sharingannya, Kisame ikut-ikutan Itachi.

Akhirnya tinggal Hidan, Pein dan Kakuzu yang jalan. Mereka sampai di Konoha pada malam Jum'at kliwon, aku pulang lewat kuburan –*author ditusuk pierchingnya Pein*.

"Hosh… hosh… hosh…" Hidan engap-engapan.

"Lama banget lu, un," protes Deidara yang lagi nyisir.

"Bilang noh sama rentenir sialan itu!" tunjuk Hidan pada Kakuzu yang masih berdiri tegap di samping Pein yang udah tepar.

"Eh, gimana kita mau jalan kalo malem-malem gini?" protes Kisame.

"Bilang aja lu takut, Kis," kata-kata Itachi menusuk langsung jantung Kisame.

"Udahlah, yuk jalan!" ajak Kakuzu.

Pein yang baru bangkit dari teparnya, bergumam, "Tuh, yang leader gua apa si kakek sialan itu sih?"

-

-

"Ko-konoha kok sepi ya?" Kisame bergidik.

"Wong, uwes jam 12 malem, yo sepi…" kata Zetsu item.

Tobi terus melihat ke arah kanannya dari tadi.

"Ngapa lu, Tob?" tanya Deidara dengan penuh perhatian pada kouhai tercintanya itu.

"Senpai…" Tobi nengok dengan selow mosien ke muka Deidara bahkan hendak menggenggam tangan senpai tercintanya itu sebelum…

"Lebay lu, un!!!" Deidara dengan sepenuh hati menggampar kouhai-nya itu.

Tobi menghantam tiang listrik sambil teriak lebay. Dari arah kanan Tobi, tiba-tiba muncul asap.

"A-apaan tuh?" tunjuk Sasori dengan wajah ngeri.

"Jangan-jangan…" Konan pasang tampang horror.

Dan dari asal asap itu, muncullah seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang dan berantakan, matanya merah menyala.

"Siapa yang berani mengganggu kami?" suaranya yang seram menambah kesan horror.

"Hiiiiiii (un)!!!!!" para Akatsuki lari sambil teriak-teriak gaje, Deidara langsung menyeret Tobi, cinta sejatinya *author kena bom c4 garuda*.

"Yah elah… pada seneng gangguin orang yang lagi pacaran yah?" gerutu wanita itu. Tunggu! Berarti dia manusia dong?

"Yaiyalah, dasarauthor geblek! Lagi asik-asik berduaan sama Asuma. Kan kalau siang, pasri digangguin bocah tengil," Ooh, ternyata itu Kurenai yang lagi berduaan sama Asuma.

"Neng, lanjut ke rated M yuk!" ajak Asuma yang lagi ngisep rokoknya. Ternyata itu asal dari mana asap tadi.

"Ih, abang! Genit amat!"

Kembali ke Akatsuki kita tercinta dan tersayang…

"Wow, tadi serem banget!" kata Hidan yang masih mengatur detak jantungnya.

"Kalo gitu, cepet cari hotel yuk! Tapi yang murah ya…" kata Kakuzu.

"Et dah, di saat kayak gini, masih bae lu mikirin duit, Zu!" kata Zetsu putih.

Belum sempat Kakuzu membalas, dari arah belakang Akatsuki, ada anjing menggonggong. Sontak mereka kabur saking kagetnya.

"Akamaru! Gimana?"

"Guk! Guk!"

"Yah, Kurenai-sensei dimana ya? Padahal gua mau gangguin mereka biar ga sampe rated M!" ternyata itu Kiba dengan Akamaru.

"Cari Shino sama Hinata yuk!"

"Guk! Guk!"

**Kembali ke Akatsuki kita tercinta dan tersayang…**

"Un?"

"Ngapa, Dei?" tanya Itachi.

"Un, gua ngerasa ngeliat orang di sana," tunjuk Deidara ke arah depan.

"Ja-jangan bikin serem lagi dong!" Konan mulai gemetar.

"Konan-chan, kalo takut, sini abang peluk," kata Pein dengan muka mesum *author ditimpukin pierching Pein*.

"Bener kok, un!" tegas Deidara.

Muncullah seorang permpuan lagi, dengan rambut panjang dan mata putih sambil ngesot-ngesot. Tak usah di suruh lagi, Akatsuki udah kabur (lagi).

"Hinata, kamu gak apa-apa?"

"I-iya."

"Maaf ya, gara-gara seranggaku kamu…"

"Shi-shino…"

"Hinata…"

Shino dan Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan perselingkuhan. Beritanya tersebar dengan cepat, sehingga menjadi berita utama di semua media massa. Contohnya Seputar Konoha, yang mengulas lebih dalam tentang desas-desus tersebut. Mulai dari –*author dikeroyok semut*.

"Maaf ya, gara-gara seranggaku kamu jadi terjatuh."

"I-iya, gak apa-apa kok. Memang akunya yang ceroboh."

"Yasud, kita susul Kiba."

**Kembali ke Aktsuki kita tercinta dan tersayang…**

"Kita ke komplek Uchiha aja! Kan udah kosong tuh!" usul Tobi yang udah bangkit.

"Boleh tuh!" sahut semuanya.

Akhirnya mereka jalan ke komplek Uchiha…

"Gelap amat," kata Pein.

"Yaiyalah, kagak ada orangnya," sahut Hidan.

"Permisi…" kata Kisame sambil celingukan.

"Bego! Mane ade orang di sini! Ude tau, seluruh Uchiha dibantai ame ntu kakek muda," kata Zetsu putih yang sukses membuat Itachi pundung.

"Eh, apa itu?" tunjuk Tobi.

Tiba-tiba muncul se… se… se apa nih? Emm, seonggok makhluk gaje dari balik sebuah rumah.

"Mo-monster!!!!" Akatsuki ngibrit(lagi).

"Oi!! Juugo!!" panggil seorang pemuda bertaring.

"Eh, Sui," monster itu berubah menjadi manusia.

"Ngapa lu malem-malem gin pake berubah segala?"

"Ngetes doang, habis di situ ada cermin. Gua baru aja narsis-narsisan di situ!" ternyata seorang Juugo bisa ber-narsis-ria juga.

"Oi, kalian!" panggil perempuan berambut merah, Karin, "Mana Sasuke?"

"Masih di kamar mandi, perutnya masih sakit," jawab Suigetsu.

"Lama amat, udah tiga puluh menit kita nungguin nih," kata Karin.

"Maklumi lah… namanya juga orang lagi diare…" sahut Juugo.

**Kembali ke Akatsuki kita tercinta dan tersayang…**

"Haah… haaah… sumpah! Konoha berhantu!!" kata Kakuzu.

"Ku kira ini tempat yang bagus untuk liburan… ternyata…" Konan tak sanggup meneruskannya lagi.

"Huuuff… eh?! Koper-koper kita kemana?!" Itachi mulai sadar.

"Oh iya! Kita tinggal kabur di depan onsen! Pas kita ngeliat hantu yang pertama!" kata Pein.

"Ambil yuk, persediaan lollipop Tobi, di situ semua…"

-

-

"Ha-hantunya udah gak ada kan?" Kisame kembali gemeter.

"Kayak'e wis ora enek…" kata Zetsu item.

Hidan udah mulai komat-kamit gak jelas saking takutnya. Untung koper mereka masih di sana, sehat dan utuh.

"Eh? Kayaknya ada pemandangan bagus tuh!" otak mesum Pein bekerja, menatap ke onsen.

Dan yang biasanya paling tahu soal beginian, Itachi, Sasori dan Hidan, langsung menyusul Pein dengan cepat. Sasori langsung narik Deidara, berharap dengan melihat itu, Deidara akan sadar bahwa jati dirinya adalah laki-laki. Tobi yang lagi gandengan dengan Deidara *waa! Shonen-ai!! Antara senpai dan kouhai!!* *author diceburin ke lumpur Lapindo*, ikut ketarik juga, Kakuzu langsung diseret Hidan, Kisame takut ditinggal akhirnya juga ikutan, Zetsu yang gak tau ada apa juga ikut, Konan yang marah nyamperin Pein.

"Waaa, kali ada Tsunade!" beberapa tetes dara mulai mengucur dari hidung Pein.

"Itu tuh, kayaknya lebih hot!" Itachi menunjuk seorang berambut hitam panjang yang tergerai.

'Wow, kulitnya seputih susu!" bisik Sasori. Ternyata danna pervert juga…

"Pasti cantik!" sahut Hidan.

"Pein!!!!" Konan berhasil menembus gerombolan itu. Saat Konan udah siap nonjok Pein, tiba-tiba…

"Loh? Akatsuki?! Eke kangen!!!" makhluk dari onsen itu langsung melompat keluar, untungnya sudah dibalut handuk.

Ternyata oh ternyata, itu adalah Orochimaru yang dengan teriakan lekongnya mampu membuat seluruh Akatsuki kejang-kejang dengan mulut berbusa.

-

-

"Loh? Siapa mereka?" seorang bocah berkumis kucing melihat tumpukan makhluk gaje di depan onsen.

"Dilihat dari cara mereka tepar dengan tidak elitnya begini, mereka tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengintip yang baik dan benar…" gumam seorang kakek berambut panjang.

"Hoi, Ero-sennin!! Ayo cepat!"

"Yosh, tunggu aku, Naruto!" kakek itu langsung menyusul Naruto ke dalam onsen.

Akhirnya, seluruh Akatsuki ditemukan terkapar dengan cara yang-oh-sungguh-sangat tidak elitnya. Ini menjadi berita heboh yang tersebar di mana-mana, apalagi disertai sebuah surat 'hot'.

-

-

Dear Akatsuki…

Oro masih sayang kalian kok! Makanya, Oro dengan baik hati menagntarkan koper kalian untuk Oro gadai. Pembalasan karena sudah membuang Oro ke tong sampah waktu itu!! Khu khu khu

Peluk cium mesra,

**OROCHI SI ULAR PALING SEKSOY SEPANJANG MASA, khu khu khu…**

**~OWARI~**

**Gaje!!!!! Yeeyyy!!! Hohoho… kepanjangan gak? Tumbenan nih, lagi semangat soalnya XD**

**Kompu-chan udah dateng!! Asiknya *meluk-meluk kompu*.**

**Ini adalah fic pertama yang saya ketik di sini. Ohoho…**

**Maklumi lah… XD**

**Gak usah banyak capcus… seperti biasa, Akatsuki tercinta dan tersayang kembali ku nistakan, gehahaha XD**

**Yosh, yang saya tunggu hanya…**

**Review? :3**

**A big hug from,**

**Sayurii Dei-chan :D**


End file.
